The New Girl
by Ava the Book Worm
Summary: Edward has been returned to Bella. She is complete again. Until a new girl arrives. Danger lurks around every corner. Old, painful memories are brought back. And promises are broken. How will Bella deal with it all? Complete
1. Dangerous Visitor

The New Girl

_This Fanfic was just sort of something that popped into my head. It seemed like a good idea, so I went with it. Let me know what you think. _**Note: I did not write Twilight or New Moon, so anything from those books belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 1**

"Edward! Tell me where we're going!" I laughed. "You know I hate surprises!"

"No way," He looked over at me. "You'll just have to wait."

"Eyes on the road." I playfully pushed his head to face the dirt road stretched out in front of us.

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. Edward had gotten me up at the crack of dawn, saying he was too excited to wait. He dragged me into the Volvo and we sped off. I tried to get out of him where we were headed, but he wouldn't budge. He only kept that crooked smile on. I couldn't help but smile too when I saw it. He was just so beautiful.

We suddenly pulled to a stop in front of a forest and Edward turned off the ignition. He swiftly moved around the Volvo to my door and opened it.

"We're here," Edward grinned at me.

I suddenly realized where we were. Before I could say anything, Edward scooped me onto his back and began to run. I felt like throwing up. _If motion sickness ruins this moment, I'll kill it. _I thought to myself. After about ten seconds we were there. The meadow. Edward's meadow.

"Oh, Edward..." I hopped off his back and slowly stepped out of the forest. The sunlight felt so warm, like a big blanket over the whole world. The birds were singing, the grass was swaying in the wind. It was amazing. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I'd been here. The last time was when Edward...left. A feeling of loneliness crept up on me. I remembered the hole in my chest, the longing, the aching to be near him. It must have shown on my face because Edward looked sympathetic and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella..." He whispered into my hair.

"It's nothing." I waved off the memories. "That's a thing of the past."

I looked up at him and I almost fainted. He was so beautiful in the sunlight. His diamond-skin, and shimmering eyes. He smiled at me and we walked over to the middle of the meadow. He revealed a blanket.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. I hadn't seen him with a blanket before.

"I've had it this whole time."

"I never saw it."

"Bella, I can't help it if you are unobservant." He said in a serious tone. Then we both broke out in laughter. I felt so happy. No, not happy. I felt something so wonderful that no words could describe it. As long as I had the Cullen family, I didn't need anything else. Life with them was so much more...exciting and unpredictable. It was as if I'd discovered heaven in Washington.

We continued laughing and talking for hours. Then we took a pause to breathe and take in all the beauty surrounding us. I looked over at Edward and smiled. He reached up and touched my cheek with his marble hand. Almost as suddenly as he touched me, his back was turned to me and he was standing up.

"What's wrong?" I sensed Edward saw something dangerous, so I moved myself closer to him.

"Oh no." His head was turned toward the opposite edge of the meadow. In a flash he was there, crouched over something. I began walking forward.

"Bella! Take the Volvo and run!" Edward threw something at me. It was his keys. Being clumsy, I dropped them, and when I reached down to grab them, I heard a low growling noise. I looked up to see two black eyes staring hungrily back at me. It was a girl, no more than sixteen, with light brown hair and beautiful features. And she was ready to hunt. My eyes flashed over to Edward and he mouthed the word 'run'. So I did.

I scooped up the keys and fled, keeping a close watch on my feet, to be sure I didn't trip. I raced through the forest, running through sharp branches and pine needles. I never once looked back, though I could hear growls and screeches behind me. Once I reached the Volvo, I wasted no time in driving away. Now that I was in the safety of the Volvo, I had time to think. Where was I headed? Edward was in trouble, so the best place to go would be the Cullen's house. I drove at eighty miles per hour, there was no telling how much the time I wasted would affect Edward.

I reached the long driveway and sped until I reached the house. I didn't even have to go inside. The family was already out. Alice must have foreseen it. Esme raced over to my door and pulled me from the car.

"Edward...the meadow...girl..." Was all I could puff out.

"We know, they are all going down to help him," Esme assured me. "And I'm going to take you home."

I drooped. Home? They always made me go home at times like these. I didn't want to be rude to Esme, though. So, while everyone took Edward and Rosalie's cars, Esme took me in Jasper's. The whole ride was silent. My worries flew in my mind. Esme kept a smile on her face but I could see thoughts racing through her mind. She caught me staring at her.

"He'll be fine," She patted my knee.

"Who was that girl?" I wondered.

"We don't know," Esme sighed. "Alice only saw Edward and her in a fight and you fleeing."

Of course. That was me. I always fled. I never stayed to help Edward. I never knew how I could, I was so weak I would only get in the way. If only Edward would budge and bite me...

We were at my house before I knew it. I thanked Esme and invited her in, but she said she was going to help the others when they got home.

"Do you want help? Because Charlie won't be home for a while and--"

"Bella, it'll be fine. If he can, I'm sure Edward will come over and visit tonight." She smiled. I blushed, it was kind of embarrassing that she knew about our night visits. I shut the car door and went into the house. I took a hot shower and then started dinner. I decided to make lasagna to keep my mind from wandering. It didn't work though. All I could see were those black eyes staring at me and Edward's panicked face. My thoughts then wandered to the time when Jasper had the same hungry look towards me.

What if Edward decides it's too dangerous for him and his family to be around me? What if this time I never see him again? I wouldn't be able to stand the loneliness again. I felt the hole open up a little, like it was calling to me. I fought it. I fought the loneliness and told myself to trust Edward. He said he couldn't stay away from me. He loved me.

Charlie came in when the lasagna was ready.

"Mm mm...what's for dinner?" He sat at the table. I pulled the lasagna from the oven and placed it on the table. He went to serve me and noticed there was only one plate on the table.

"Not hungry?" He asked.

"No, sorry," I said to my hands.

"It's fine, there's a big game on tonight anyways," He served himself and took his dinner into the living room. That was the nice thing about living with Charlie. He understood when I didn't feel like doing anything. He still got worried though. Especially after the time Edward...I forced myself not to think about it.

It was only six so I decided to read. I read different parts of books, but they all soon became boring. I looked over at the clock after a while. It was already ten. Charlie came in and said goodnight. I turned off the lights and got under the covers, but I waited for a while. I waited for him to crawl in through my window and ask me how I was. He would be all worried and I would convince him I was fine. I would do the same to him and he'd tell me all about the girl and the outcome of the fight. He would then tell me to sleep and I would, in his arms. I fell asleep thinking about that.

When I got up, I looked around for him. No Edward. _He must've just been tired. _I told myself. I dragged myself all through my morning routine and all the way to school. No Cullen car. _They're just late. _I made myself believe. When lunch time came and I didn't see them, my heart sank. Something was wrong. I couldn't keep lying to myself. I knew something wasn't right.

Mike tried to get me into the conversation, but it was no use.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked sincerely.

"It's nothing," I looked over at the empty chairs where Edward and Alice usually sat.

Mike sighed and decided it was best if he left me alone. Angela, however, noticed my depressed mood and watched me carefully. I knew she was worried about me.

"They're always absent," She said quietly. "I'm sure they're just...skipping school or whatever."

That sort of made me laugh. I knew she was trying to help, but what she didn't know only made me smile. She saw that and smiled back. I followed Angela's lead. They were hunting. Alice was hungry and Edward went to help her. My mood was moving too fast for me to keep up with. One minute I was happy, the next I felt the hole.

This continued on for the next few weeks they didn't show up.


	2. A Linked Past

**Chapter 2**

_You can do this. _I told myself. _Just go see if they are home. _But, what if they aren't? What was I supposed to do? It was easier believing that they would be coming back soon. My curious instincts drove me towards the house. I drove slowly and steadily. Trying to keep myself upbeat. I looked at the trees and tried to think of how long they'd been there. _This is stupid. _I kept my eyes on the towering house ahead. I parked and slowly turned my head to spot the shiny Volvo parked just a few feet from me. I silently rejoiced in my head.

_Go see what's going on. _A voice in my head told me. _He would've visited you if he could've but he's just been busy. He _wants _you to go see him. _I followed the voice all the way to the front door. I lifted my hand to knock and Alice answered.

"Bella!" She sharply whispered. "You shouldn't be here!"

"I'm sorry...I just..." I didn't know what to say.

Alice sighed. She looked around inside.

"Alright, hold on a minute," She shut the door. I heard murmuring inside.

"...don't know if she's strong enough..." One voice said.

"...won't know until we try..." The other fought back.

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. After a while, I decided maybe I wasn't welcome. So, I glumly began walking back to my truck.

"Bella?" Edward said behind me.

I jumped.

"Edward!" I turned to face him. His expression was unreadable.

"Bella...I hate to put you in danger," He sighed.

"Don't do this Edward...I can't live through that again," I felt the tears rimming the edges of my eyes.

He paused for a moment. "Oh. You think...no. No, Bella that's not what I'm doing." He wrapped me in a hug.

"You're not going to leave?" I made my eyes swallow the tears.

"Not unless you want me to."

"Never." I pressed my head into his cold, stone chest.

"Actually, I was asking you if you would like to come in and--"

"I'd love to!" I smiled up at him. He put his finger to my lips.

"Let me finish. Do you want to meet the girl from the meadow?" His eyes tried to read my expression. I couldn't even tell what I was feeling. _Do it. _The voice said to me. _This is your chance to help him. _

"Well?" Edward asked.

"I'll do it." I weakly smiled at him. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He stood back up. I took his hand and we went inside.

Alice was waiting for us. She had been watching from the window. Once she saw me coming she smiled.

"Are you ready?" She took my other free hand. They led me up the stairs to a room at the far end of the hall. Emmett appeared from behind the closed door.

"Hey, Bella!" He grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Hi, Emmett." I smiled at him.

"How is she?" Alice asked.

"She's calm. The red is almost gone out of her eyes." He nodded at Edward and left.

Alice reached for the door handle. I took a deep breath.

"Bella," She smiled at me. "Meet Emmaline." She pushed open the door.

There she was. The girl, sitting with her knees under her chin, staring out the window. She turned to look at me. Her eyes suddenly filled with fear. Alice rushed to her side.

"It's alright, Emma," Alice cooed. "You can do this. You're a very strong girl."

Emmaline stood and walked over to me. When she was a foot away from me she paused. Then she rushed in to hug me. I felt Edward's grip on my hand tighten.

"Careful, Emma, remember, she's very fragile." Edward said.

"I'm so sorry." Emmaline cried into my shoulder. I reached up my free arm and hugged her back.

"It's alright," I said quietly. I couldn't believe this was the same girl who tried to attack me a few weeks back. It was amazing how fast the Cullen's ways changed her. She pulled away from me. Of course vampires couldn't cry, so there were no tears. But, I swore that I could almost see them dripping down her face.

"No, it's not," She walked back over to Alice. "I almost did to you, what the others did to me."

I gave Edward a confused look. Emmaline saw it.

"Can I tell her the story?" Emmaline asked Edward.

"If you want to." She nodded and Edward had me sit in a chair in the middle of the room. Emmaline came to face me and she began.

"It all started about a month ago. I lived up in La Push," She took a breath. My mind immediately flashed to Jacob.

"There was this group of guys who always seemed so secretive. Everyone else thought they were doing good, but I thought there was something more. I never really made my opinions public, thinking they were silly. But, then, they got my friend. He was never really the same after. Never wanted to hang out anymore. He said it was too dangerous. I knew that I had to find out what was going on. They couldn't just take him away from me." She looked out the window again. "So, one night, I followed them. They did normal teenage boy stuff at first, but then they went into the woods. A couple times I swore they saw me, but they never said a word. I followed them deep into the woods. It was dark outside and it was a crescent moon, so there wasn't much light. Then, they stopped. I heard some murmuring and suddenly..." She trailed off, seeming occupied with her hands. "They transformed...into...werewolves."

"Is it the same group as--" I turned to Edward.

"Yes." I studied him for a minute and then looked at Emmaline to continue.

"I couldn't decide what to do. If I should run away, or just stay put until they left. I was too shocked to think though and they ended up finding me. My friend sniffed me and then transformed back into a human. They all did. All I could do was stare. He asked me what I was doing and I explained that I was worried. He got angry, but then he calmed down. He said anger was the trigger for transforming, so I tried to talk calmly. He explained everything to me. After that night, I got to see him more often. I tried my hardest not to make him angry. It was working out fine. Until the others came." Her voice lowered. "The others were vampires. But, they weren't animal-blood drinkers, like us," She looked at Edward and Alice. "They craved human blood, and after they first met me, they wanted to hunt me. My friend never told me this. I don't know why, but he didn't. So, a few days after they met me, they kidnapped me. My friend was alone with me and couldn't fight off the four of them alone. They kept me in an old house, deep in the forest. I was there for three days, until they decided to take me somewhere else. They put me in a car and we drove for a long time until we reached the forest of your meadow. They told me they were going to finish me—that they were vampires. I was so scared. I closed my eyes as they surrounded me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck as one of them bit me. The pain continued, and I was sure I was dead. But, when I opened my eyes, I saw the werewolves. A fight commenced, I didn't wait to flee though. I took one look at my transformed friend and ran. I never looked back. The pain was too much, though, and once I reached your meadow, I fell and couldn't get up. I screamed and screamed for days it seemed, until the pain finally subsided." Emmaline couldn't continue. She walked over to the window and sat down. Alice continued the story.

"When you found her, she was thirsty and young vampires can't control their human urges. So, she attacked." Alice went to comfort Emmaline.

"So, what happened after I ran? And how did you see her?" I asked.

"I could hear her thoughts. She was crying for help, and I could hear her say how much she wanted blood. After you ran, I finally calmed her down by finding her a bear. I took her here and we had a long discussion about what had happened and what was going to happen." He walked over to me and sat in a chair across from me. "Since she's so young, we're going to keep her here. Once we know she's strong, she can decide if she wants to stay or leave. We're going to enroll her in high school now that we know she can restrain herself."

It went silent for a little while. I was soaking in what I had just heard. Edward was reading Emmaline's thoughts—he had a look in his eyes. Alice was watching me, and Emmaline just stared out the window.

"What was your friend's name?" I asked. Everyone jumped at the volume of my voice.

"Jacob." She said sadly.


	3. Special Power

**Chapter 3**

The next day at school, when I pulled into the parking lot, I immediately spotted Edward. It had been so long since I'd seen him at school. I pulled in next to his Volvo and looked out my window to see him smiling in on me. He opened the door and I stepped out.

"Where's Emmaline?" I asked as we walked to the school.

"Carlisle is enrolling her," He chuckled.

"What?" I smiled.

"I can hear people talking about her already,"

"What are they saying?"

"Well, all of your admirers find her very attractive. One is going to ask her on a date. You'll never guess who." He laughed.

"Mike."

"Yeah." We laughed together. Finally I was free of awkward discussions; they were finally moving on.

"What does Emmaline think about them?"

"She doesn't see them at all, they're very small in the big scheme of things." We laughed all the way to our next classes. I was surprised when I got to English to find Emmaline there. She was surrounded by a group of people. I found one open seat near her and sat down.

"Hi, Bella!" She smiled when she saw me.

"You two know each other?" Mike asked.

"Mutual friend." We gave each other a knowing look. Class began and everyone settled in their seats. The entire class I caught Mike staring at Emmaline. Once, while we were doing silent work. Mike went to talk to her and she looked at him, very concentrated and focused, and he seemed to forget what he was doing and went back to work. I just shook it off though.

The rest of the day passed by with flying colors. I would count off the periods until I got to see Edward. It actually made the day seem brighter, despite the constant rain. When I did get to see him, it was like he'd been there all along. Smiling and holding me. Right where we both belonged.

"So how has school been for you so far, Emma?" Edward asked.

"Great," She said sarcastically. "Except for the guys who just won't leave me alone!" She angrily whispered.

"Um, Emma?" Mike was standing behind her.

She shot Edward a look and turned to look at Mike.

"I was just wondering, if maybe you'd want to--" Mike stopped. Emmaline had that concentrated look on her face again. Then it softened.

"If I'd want to what?" She smiled happily.

"I...um...I forgot." Mike said sadly. "I'm sorry, my brain just froze. I'll remember later. Bye!"

"Bye, Mike." Emmaline looked over at Alice and they laughed.

"Emmaline?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Please, call me Emma." She tilted her head, waiting for my question.

"Okay, Emma, can you...make people forget things?" Maybe she had a special power like Edward.

"Not only forget, but remember too," She corrected me. "I'm like a...hypnotist, I guess, among other things..."

"When did you figure that out?"

"Last night." She answered flatly. Man, she was a fast learner.

When lunch ended we all got up and headed to our classes. Biology went quickly because I was with him. It wasn't like I'd missed anything either, having taken advanced at my old school. I could spend the whole class looking at him and still understand everything. When it was over, I groaned as I realized I had gym.

"We can fix that," Edward said with a devious smile.

"Let's," I smiled right back.

We began to walk to the office, passing by the auditorium on the way. Suddenly, the most beautiful voice escaped from behind the doors. It was singing an old lullaby. Edward opened the door a crack and motioned for me to follow. There, on the stage, was Emmaline. She looked very peaceful, swaying to the music. She had her eyes closed and a smile around her mouth as she sang.

"Did you know...?" I whispered to Edward.

"Nope." He slowly closed the door.

"I guess you vampires are good at everything." I smiled at him. "Why don't you ever sing?"

"You don't want to hear it," He walked away. "I play piano, I don't sing."

"Come on!" I pulled on his arm.

"Never," He pulled away from me. "Do you want to get out of gym or not?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Alright," He swept me up into his arms and walked me to the office. The secretary looked up immediately.

"Hello, Edward," She smiled. "What's wrong with Isabella?"

"She fainted," He said plainly. I was always fainting so it wasn't much of surprise.

"Well, how do you feel Isabella?" She looked at me.

"Not very good." I wheezed.

"I guess we better send you home then," She looked up expectantly at Edward.

"I'll do it," He smiled at her.

"Alright," She smiled back. "See you two on Monday."

"Thank you," Edward and I said in unison.

He slowly walked out of the office and shut the door. I rolled out of his arms, and I put my hands on the back of his neck. He leaned forward. I pulled his ear to my lips and whispered, "Race you." I turned to run as fast as I could, laughing, and of course my feet betrayed me and I fell. He laughed and helped me up.

"You really think you can race a vampire," He chuckled "Especially with those?" He pointed to my legs.

I glared at him, "I blame genetics."

He laughed harder and we walked out of the school.

_If you feel like I didn't write anything important in this chapter, it's because you probably wanted more drama and action. This chapter was to explain Emmaline's power. Next one, I assure you, will be dramatic. _


	4. Missing

**Chapter 4**

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I want to be a vampire." He froze.

"Bella..." He warned.

"No, really, I'll be ninety before you decide you want me to live forever," My face twisted in disgust. "A ninety year old woman and a seventeen year old boy? I don't think so."

There was a silence as he reached for my hand.

"You'll have to marry me first." He smiled.

We were lying in my bed like we usually did. Charlie was asleep and the house was quiet.

"I will," I turned over to face him. "But, you'll have to change me first."

"Why would I do that?" His face inches from mine.

"Because you love me and you want me to be happy."

"I do," He kissed me. I pushed myself against him and grabbed his hair. He pulled away. "But, not enough to budge."

"Fine." I pouted. "I'll just wait until graduation."

"You won't last that long." He challenged.

"You'll see." I leaned back in for a kiss, but his cellphone softly rang. I groaned and rolled over. He was up in a flash and answered it.

"Hello?"

There was a pause.

"Oh, hi Alice." His face turned hard. "What? Where is she?"

I had a feeling I knew what was happening.

"No. Bella and I haven't seen her since the end of school."

I gave him a confused look. He held up a finger.

"I'll be right over." He shut the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he opened the window.

"Emmaline's missing. I'm going to help find her." He started to climb out.

"Wait! I am too." I jumped out of bed.

"No, you stay here. You need your rest." With that he was gone. Again, I was useless.

I sat on my bed, beating myself up. _You're not useless, _The voice comforted me. _He's just worried about you. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if you got hurt. _The voice was no use. It couldn't help how I felt. I was only a companion to Edward. He was Superman and I was Lois Lane. Those were set roles that couldn't be changed. He would always rescue me. _You saved him in Italy. _The voice wandered through my head. That was true. But, it was only a one-time thing. There were countless times Edward had saved me. No, not this time. This time I was going to help him. This time I was going to be Superman...er, woman.

I got up and put on some clothes. I realized I had no idea where to start looking. Where would I have gone if I was Emmaline? I had just been turned into a vampire...I would miss my family and go back home! _I used to live in La Push, _Emmaline's voice ran through my head. I quietly crept downstairs. My truck would be too loud. I had to take the cruiser. I thought about my other options. Going to see Edward was not one of them. If I was going to help him, I was going to do it alone.

I closed the door, and raced over to the cruiser. I had grabbed Charlie's key from the counter and I raced to start it. I thanked God that the sirens weren't turned on. I quickly pulled out and stepped on the gas. I hoped that didn't wake Charlie. If he found out, there was no telling the consequences. I had already flown thousands of miles without telling him. He was furious with Edward for that. Not only that, but the zombie-period I went through while he was gone.

When I finally was in La Push, I didn't know where to go. _Jacob. _Emmaline's sad voice said. I started driving towards Jacob's house. Along the way I spotted a group of boys walking down the road. I stopped the car.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I ran from the car.

"Bella?" He walked toward me. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's your bloodsucker?" Paul laughed. The rest of the group did too, but Sam shut them up.

"No time to explain," I said breathlessly. "Where's Emmaline?"

"Who?" He asked, puzzled.

"Your old friend, Emmaline."

"Oh. How did you know about her? I haven't seen her in forever." His eyes filled with hope.

"I'll explain later, right now I need to know where she would go if she would run away."

"There was a spot on the beach--"

"Take me there." He nodded and turned to the group behind him.

"I'll meet up with you later." They walked away.

"We'll take the cruiser." I said walking fast.

"Charlie doesn't know you're out, huh?" He smiled.

"Nope, and I intend on keeping it that way, so we have to hurry."

Once inside the cruiser, Jacob tried to get me to explain how I knew Emmaline.

"We'll talk about this later," I said grumpily. "Right now, we need to find Emmaline."

When we reached the spot I immediately spotted Emmaline, sitting on a rock, looking out at the ocean.

"Emmaline!" I said running to her. She turned to face me and then spotted Jacob.

"Jacob?!" She ran to meet him and they hugged.

"Emma, how are you?" He held her hands. "I haven't seen you since--" He looked at me.

"It's okay, she knows." She never took her eyes off him.

"What happened after you ran? I'm so glad they didn't hurt you." Jacob smiled. Emmaline looked down at the sand.

"They didn't, right?" His smile was hopeful.

She let go of his hands. "Actually, they did." She moved about three inches from him and held her hair away from her neck to reveal her bite to him.

"No..." Jacob backed away. I walked over to him.

"Jacob...I'm a good vampire. I don't hunt people." It was her turn to smile hopefully. He glanced sadly at her.

"You can't be here."

"Why not?"

I stepped in. "There's a stupid treaty that says vampires and werewolves can't mix. Apparently, La Push is werewolf territory."

"But--" She walked toward Jacob.

"Just leave, Emma." His hands clenched into fists.

"No, this is my home, Jacob. No stupid treaty can take that away from me." She stood tall.

"Leave, now!" Jacob yelled. Suddenly he began to grow. His eyes turned gray. Sam appeared from the woods along the beach.

"What's going on?" He ran over to Jacob. Jacob's eyes returned to a normal color and he fell.

Emmaline started to cry, but no tears came.

"It's alright, he just fainted." Sam tried to calm Emmaline. "What happened?" His eyes flashed to mine.

"We better leave," I walked over to Emmaline and tried to pull her back up to the cruiser.

"No! This is my home, too! Your stupid treaty can't keep me from it!" She yelled at Sam.

"She's a...?" Sam looked at me.

"Yes, but she's young, she hasn't hurt anyone, and she just didn't know about the treaty. We'll leave now." I pulled with all my strength, but Emmaline was too strong.

"How can you do this?" She sat down and her face was twisted. She was trying to cry, but she couldn't.

"Get her out of here." He ordered me. Then he looked at Emmaline. "If you don't leave now, we will use the consequences of the treaty."

"Never," She challenged him.

He froze for a moment, and then howled. The boys came running from the woods. Jacob woke up. They all made a barricade line in front of us. They began transforming.

"Emma! We have to go now!" I screamed at her.

"I'd rather die." She accepted her fate. "Bella, run." She ordered me. I was caught between fleeing for my life and saving Emmaline's. I couldn't leave. I always fled. I needed to be strong, like Edward. I stood beside Emmaline and we faced the werewolves head on. They reared up to charge. I closed my eyes. I heard the pounding of their paws on the sand and I cringed. Then, I suddenly felt weightless. I felt, nothing. There was no pain, only floating.

I realized I had just been killed.


	5. Are We Dead Yet?

**Chapter 5**

_Scared you, didn't I?Ha ha ha. _

"Bella...Bella..." A voice said from the distance.

"I'm right here, God." I said, willingly. I was going to miss Edward, and the Cullens. Charlie and Renee. But, I was dead now. I had no worries. There was nothing I could do but accept my fate.

"God?" The voice asked.

"Are you Jesus?" I couldn't see the person, only a blur of lights.

"No," The voice replied.

"Are you an angel?" I smiled.

"Well, you have called me that in your sleep." The voice laughed musically.

I gasped. "You're my guardian angel! Hi!" I was excited to meet them.

"Bella, please open your eyes." The voice whispered into my ear.

"Alright," I whispered back. I opened them. There, leaning over me was Edward.

"Oh no! You didn't have the Volturi kill you, did you? Edward..." I sighed.

He laughed. "No, I'm very much alive, Bella, and so are you."

I sat up. I was in the Cullen's living room. Everyone was there. Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. But, where was Emmaline? All of their faces were sad and tired. When I looked back at Edward he was trying to keep a smile on his face, but the sadness lingered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well--" Alice began.

"Bella what were you thinking going after Emmaline alone?! And hanging around your werewolf friend? I thought you weren't going to see him anymore!" Edward fumed.

"I'm not vampire so I don't have to follow the treaty." I said plainly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you go around _looking_ for trouble!" I hugged myself. He was so angry, it was scary.

"Edward, she only wanted to help." Rosalie was beside me suddenly.

"I felt useless," I agreed quietly. "I never saved you. Well, I did, but only once. You're always saving me. I wanted to help you."

"Bella," He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "_Never _think that you are useless. You mean the world to me. Ever since I met you my life has been changed so much. There is so much adventure and so many wonderful things that revolve around you. I love you. Never forget that."

I blushed. He chuckled. Everyone sort of put on a smile, but it quickly left.

"I love you too." I hugged him. "But, where's Emmaline?"

"They've got her." Rosalie said plainly.

"Who?" I appreciated her forwardness.

"Your werewolf and his friends. They won't let her go unless we leave." Rosalie looked at her sad reflection in a coffee table.

"But, you can't leave." I held onto Edward tighter and glanced around at everyone.

"We don't have a choice." Edward rubbed my leg.

"Fight them." I said quickly.

"If we do, there's no telling who will get hurt." Carlisle had his arms around Esme.

"Well, then I'll go talk to them." I left Edwards arms and walked towards the door.

He stepped in front of me. "No you won't." And guided me back towards the couch.

"Let her go, Edward." Jasper spoke up.

"Jasper, she could get killed." Edward glared.

"Not if she speaks calmly," He stood up. "Her friend is bound to crack if she pleas to him."

"I think it's a good idea." I agreed with Jasper.

"Me too," Emmett and Rosalie said in unison.

Alice sighed. "It's our only option besides leaving, and you can't do that Edward."

Carlisle walked over to Edward. "If you won't change her, she can't come with us, and you know how that will affect you both." Esme just nodded in agreement.

"Well?" I looked hopefully at Edward.

He paused for a moment, then softened. "Fine, but I'm going with you."

"But, they'll smell you!" Alice protested.

"I'm not letting her go alone." Edward moved me towards the door. I waved goodbye to everyone, but all they could do was stare.


	6. Rescue

**Chapter 6**

_Sorry the last chapter was so short._

The car ride to La Push was silent. I tried to get my mind off the dangers ahead. I glanced at the clock on the radio. It was midnight. I had about five hours before Charlie woke up. Unless he already did. If he found out, I'd be so dead. Edward would never see me again. No one would. He'd home school me. I started biting my nails.

"You don't have to do this," Edward's voice broke the silence.

"No, I do." I was determined.

We pulled into Emily's driveway. I just knew that they would be there. I took a deep breath and went for the door. Edward grabbed my arm. He pulled me near him and grabbed my face to his. I immediately attached myself to him, but instead of pulling away, he did the same. After five minutes, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just--"

I put my finger to his lips. "I love you too. Don't worry." I stepped out of the car. "And anything I do or say tonight, don't believe it."

I shut the door and walked slowly to the door. I waited a few minutes before I knocked. Emily answered.

"Oh, Bella," She wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry about all this."

"It's alright," I pulled away. "Is Jacob here?"

"Yes, he's downstairs." I could tell she had been crying. "I'll go get him for you. Why don't you come in and help yourself to a cookie."

I thanked her and sat down at the table. A few minutes later, Emily appeared with Jacob.

"Bella," He nodded.

"Hi, Jacob," I stood. "Emily, could we have a moment?"

"Of course," She disappeared down the stairs to the basement.

There was awkward silence as we waited to make sure Emily was gone.

"So, the bloodsuckers must have sent you here, right?" He gave a sarcastic laugh.

"No, actually, I came under my own will," I walked close to Jacob. "I heard about the kidnapping."

"Until they leave, she stays with us." Jacob confirmed.

"You're going to hold your old flame hostage?" I gave a forced laugh. "Torturing her?"

"No, we're keeping her contained." He fought back.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"Because they're holding you hostage." I could've slapped him, that wouldn't have done any good.

I calmed myself down. "Look, Jacob...I actually came to take her place."

"What?" He gave me a puzzled expression.

"Let her go and I'll stay away from the...bloodsuckers." I forced myself to say.

"I don't believe you." He said after a moment of silence.

I searched my mind for a way to seem sincere. I found one. I slowly moved my hands to his face and pressed my lips against his. He froze before responding. I slowly pulled away. He blushed.

"Is that enough proof?" I smiled weakly.

He motioned for me to follow him. We walked down the darkened stairwell that Emily disappeared down. When we reached the bottom, there was a small light. I could see the figures of all the boys, Emily, and laying on a couch was Emmaline. When she saw me she shot up.

"Bella!" One of the boys jumped to keep her on the couch, but Sam stopped him.

"What is she doing here?" Sam asked accusingly to Jacob.

"I've come to take Emmaline's place." I answered before Jacob could.

"What makes you think we'll take that offer?" Sam said, calmly.

"Because you think they've kidnapped me. An eye for an eye?" Sam thought about this.

"Alright. Let her go." Emmaline stood up. She ran over to me.

"I'll need to do some explaining, or they'll come after you." I said.

Sam nodded. "Jacob, go with her."

All three of us left. Once we were about three feet away from the house, I punched Jacob. He fell back from the blow and reached up to his nose and felt blood. I grabbed Emmaline's arm and ran. Edward was right there. He pulled up next us and we climbed into the Volvo. Jacob raced after us. Edward put the car in full throttle. I looked back at Jacob. His expression was somewhere between anger and hurt. He just stood there, motionless, for a while. Jacob's anger suddenly seemed to get the best of him and he became a werewolf again. I couldn't do anything but watch as he tried to chase after us. Not out of being scared though, but out of worry and sadness for Jacob.

Jacob was my friend. I loved him. He was always there for me. It hurt to have to betray and shun him. No one should have to go through that. But, Jacob was, and there was nothing I could do to help him. He reached the back of the car and tried to jump on top of the roof, but Edward pulled out a secret weapon; two-hundred miles per hour. I watched as Jacob fell on the road and just lay there, growing smaller and smaller, but still with that look of sadness on his face. I would never forget that look.

"Bella," Emmaline breathed and hugged me.

I hadn't realized I'd been crying and I couldn't seem to stop. Emmaline cried with me.

"Why?" Was all I could muster out.

"I don't know," Was all Emmaline whispered.

We cried the rest of the way to the Cullen's house.


	7. Surprise Visit

**Chapter 7**

_I've been a loser for the past few chapters and forgot to say that everything except Emmaline belong to Mrs. Meyer. So I'll be more prudent about that. Sorry._

"Bella?" He breathed down my neck. "Are you awake yet?"

I kept my eyes closed and my breathing sallow. I wanted to be asleep. I didn't want to have to wake up and remember all the sadness I was feeling, but I knew I'd have to soon enough.

"No," I opened my eyes and he gave me his perfect crooked smile. But, not even that could help me today.

His smile was erased. "I'm sorry about Jacob...but, it was really for the best."

"The best...right." I got up and went to go take a shower, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"He was dangerous, Bella. You know that." His eyes never left mine.

"Yes," I felt the tears rolling up. He grabbed me in his arms and rocked me. "I'm never going to see him again, am I?"

"I wouldn't bet on that," Edward sighed.

"But, they're so strict...I thought that they'd never go against their own treaty." I looked up at him.

"Well, since we did, they may think they have a right to come onto our land," He pressed my head to his cold, stone chest. "And when that happens, I don't know what we'll do."

After we stood there for a few more moments, he said he'd see me at school and left me to my morning rituals. Everything seemed so unimportant today. I knew I couldn't be friends with Jacob before, but I never knew I'd never see him again. It's a terrible feeling to lose someone close to you. A new hole had been made. It was small, but it was noticeable. And it was growing bigger with each memory that passed my mind. The water reminded me of our times on the beach, the sound of my truck reminded me of our motorcycles.

When I got about halfway to school I just broke down. I pulled over to the side of the road and cried. I missed Jacob. My Jacob. The Jake that I knew before his path crossed with the pack's. It wasn't fair. He was _my _best friend, and they took that away. _How dare they._ I thought to myself. _Those stupid werewolves and their stupid rules. _

I sat there moping for what seemed like forever. Then, there was a soft tap on my window. I looked up only to see...

"Jacob!" I jumped out of the truck. "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

He looked at me for a moment, then reached out and wiped away the wetness on my face. "You've been crying." He finally spoke.

"It's nothing," I said, but I didn't turn my head. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here."

"Well, after I calmed down, it really sunk in. I knew now the life you've chosen, and I can't get in the way of that." I was surprised. Was he really going to back away?

"But, I can't just stand and watch you walk down a dangerous path. I came to warn you, Bella. Warn you that there will come a day when he does something to you or someone else. When that happens, I'll be right there and the war will begin." He let go of my face.

"So, you're not going to fight because of Emma?" I was so worried about what our rescue might have caused.

"Emma is gone," The words broke into me. "She left this morning. She came and spoke to us and left."

"But...why?" I didn't understand. After all we went through to rescue her...she was gone.

"There are reasons more complicated then you will ever understand, Bella. There was just too much following her when she changed. She was too tempted to come home, so she exiled herself. It was too dangerous for her to stay." He saw the worried look on my face. "She's a strong girl, she'll make it." But my look didn't go away. He sighed. "We aren't going to fight today. This was just a scrape. Next time something happens, there will be bloodshed."

I didn't understand his words at all. The vampires hadn't left, this should have made the werewolves mad with anger. But, they were going to let it go. Emma was gone, so they were going to leave with a warning. Nothing made sense to me. Nothing. I looked at Jacob with empty eyes. There were so many questions, but I couldn't bring myself to ask them. There was something in his gaze that told me silence was the best choice. After a while he told me he had to go and left. I could do nothing but stare after him. It wasn't the last time I was going to see Jacob Black, but instead of being happy, I was afraid.


	8. The End?

**Chapter 8**

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon. All characters, except Emmaline, belong to her._

When I arrived at school, I immediately spotted Edward. His god-like statue form leaning against his silver chariot. When I parked next to him, I tried to smile as he opened my door, but there was nothing to smile about today. The weather matched my mood perfectly. Dark and cloudy. My thoughts had stopped racing in my head and just drained out. I had given up. Keeping Emmaline here had been a job for me, I guess. She was there for me to protect her, and I failed miserably.

Edward sniffed my hair.

"He visited you," It was not a question, but a statement.

"Yes," I looked up at him with sad eyes. "She really is gone, isn't she?"

"Yes." His eyes drifted somewhere in the distance. "There was a meeting." He said abruptly.

"For what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It happened while you slept. The werewolves. We met with them and discussed the situation. War seemed to be the only option, until Emma spoke out. She asked that if she left, the werewolves not to fight with us. That everything go back to normal. As normal as anything can be." He chuckled a little.

"It was my job to..." I couldn't finish. My words become lodged in my throat.

"No, it wasn't," He understood what I meant. "She is a vampire. As unrighteous as her transformation was, with it comes responsibility. She did the right thing. It wasn't up to me or you to keep her safe. Emma is and always will be a wanderer."

I pondered that for a moment. I looked out in to the distance with Edward. An unspoken connection passed between us. After a moment, he blinked and looked down at me with a smile.

"And so the future is unclear. No one knows what will happen. C'est la vie." He quoted.

"Except Alice," I laughed.

"Except Alice," He agreed with a laugh.

We walked towards the school, hands entwined. Our journey was not over, and no matter how many people came and went, we would always have each other. Our destinies undefined.

_A/N: Oh my. Yes, I know this fanfic was short, but that's just how it came to me. When I write, I don't really think about it. It just flows. And this is where my mind, my flow, told me to stop. _

_The End_


End file.
